<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive by abetternameneeded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090420">Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded'>abetternameneeded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7x14 car scene but Alice gets into the drivers seat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin had had it with these men. Sure, she'd wanted to kill the troll too. But Alice hadn't done anything wrong. She had faced her fears to protect her friend. It reminded Robin of the stories she'd heard of her father. The man that protected those that others dismissed. One of the men kept mocking them both.<br/>
"Did you not hear me? I said leave her alone."<br/>
Robin suggested that she and Alice needed an escape. Alice closed her eyes and then the yellow bug appeared. As if by magic.<br/>
"Is that? That's impossible."<br/>
"Sometimes I've dreamed up as many as six impossible things before breakfast."<br/>
Robin knew what she meant.<br/>
"Get in.".<br/>
Alice hopped into the car. On the side with the steering wheel. There was n angry mob after them they couldn't exactly switch. Robin got into the passenger seat. Alice didn't know what a car was until less than an hour ago.<br/>
"How does this thing work?"<br/>
"Ummnm button on the right of the floor makes it go. The left one makes it stop. And hit the left one."<br/>
Alice did and Robin turned the gear shift. "Just drive."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Sorry it means go."<br/>
Alice hit the gas pedal and Robin mentally apologized to her mom for making fun of her driving. She hadn't learned until Robin was a baby.<br/>
Robin glanced around and noticed the mob was gone. And a tower in ruins was in front of them. Alice's tower, she assumed.<br/>
It was rifht in front lf them.<br/>
"Alice brakes. Hit the brakes."<br/>
Alice didn't know what a brake was. And the front of the car rammed into the wall of the tower. "Stop. I meant stop."<br/>
Alice groaned. "Why would you want this?"<br/>
"It's a pretty fast way to get as far away as possible."<br/>
"Are you okay?"<br/>
"I'm fine."<br/>
Robin glanced up. The tower. It was destroyed. It was right in front of them. She knew Alice had spent most of her life trapped here.<br/>
They got our of the car and Robin tried her best to comfort Alice until the troll came and he was turned to a statue after he grabbed the yellow bug from the towers ruins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>